Steven Universe Fanbase Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 July 2016
11:54 ?! 11:55 #Ouch my face.# 11:55 "Oh yeah, you missed alot while you were poofed." 11:55 Morgan kneeled next to her, "Are you okay?" 11:55 "White Diamond contacted us, and said she was friendly." 11:55 Yellow Pearl cringed, and hoped Ame would fall for it 11:56 Ashley sits up, and nods. 11:56 Amey squints. 11:56 !...I'm not falling for that.! 11:56 !I'm not stupid, I'm just dumb.! 11:56 Sighing, Yellow Pearl would facepalm 11:57 Amey takes this moment, to run. 11:57 "So, you noticed those aliens," He indicated toward the CG with his head 11:57 She'd whistle, and the main docks doors would fly open, revealing two large Jasper soldiers 11:57 #Yep, they're cool.# 11:57 The two soldiers stood beside Yellow Pearl and assured that Amethyst could not escape 11:57 Amey yelps, and backs up. 11:57 Looking at one of the grunts, Pearl spoke. 11:58 "You better listen to me, because I'm still a higher ranking gem." 11:58 ((is it bad im getting slightly pissed at this turn of events 11:58 ((cus i mean, it happened so suddenly?? 11:58 was my goal all along >:3 11:58 Morgan scoffed, "Not when they fail at saving somone's mother," 11:58 ask Japk, I talked with him about it 11:58 #...Uh...# 11:58 ((k 11:59 !...No.! 11:59 "Yeh," He put his hand into his jacket pockets, clenching his fists 11:59 Yellow Pearl, along with Amethyst and the two soldiers began to walk towards the room where White Diamond held her court 11:59 Amey creates a large block, and smashes it into the jaspers. 11:59 "As long as you're cooperative, then you won't be sh-" 11:59 "YOU RUNT, HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" 12:00 Amey runs. 12:00 Pearl summoned her weapon, a large bladed spear 12:00 !NO.! 12:00 She'd throw the spear towards her, as she ran 12:01 Amey tried dodging it. 12:01 Chrysoprase is making the weather storm, almost enough to make a tornado happen. 12:01 "You're friends aren't here to help you! Besides, you can't escape, because you're to STUPID to pilot anything!" 12:01 !I'm not stupid!! 12:02 "Listen here," 12:02 she began to walk closer to Ame 12:02 "Obey me, or I will personally shatter you..." 12:02 Amey holds her whip at the ready. 12:03 !Okay....! 12:03 !Hey, is that White Diamond!!!! 12:03 Suddenly there was a rustling in the bush near Amethyst, "psst," 12:03 Amey points over somewhere. 12:03 "What? Where?" 12:03 Yellow Pearl turned around 12:03 Amey dives into the bush 12:04 ARE THEIR BUSHES INSIDE OF THE DIAMOND HQ LOL 12:04 (NO IDEA) 12:04 *behind a pillar 12:04 Amey goes behind the pillar, hiding. 12:04 "OH YOU GOT SOME FANCY TELEPORTATION POWERS, DO YA?" 12:05 "Well I picked up this bad boy, from the ships arsenal" 12:05 Peridot lifted a finger and pointed at the exit, 12:05 Yellow Pearl's gem glowed, and a gem detector formed in her hands 12:05 !Thank you so much peri.! 12:05 "Where... are you..." 12:05 Amey dashes for the exir. 12:05 exit. 12:06 Getting a signal, Yellow Pearl looked behind the pillar, and found Peridot 12:06 She took out a Gem Destabilizer, 12:06 She looked behind her, and saw a running Amethyst 12:06 "HOW DARE YOU" 12:06 She'd dive backwards, away from the gem 12:06 Peridot yelped, backing away, 12:06 Amey looks back, and hesitates. 12:06 She held the Destabilizer in front of her, her hands shaking, 12:06 Yellow Pearl summoned her weapon, and walked closer to Peridot, but still out of arms reach 12:07 giri giri ai 12:07 (Hey Len o/ 12:07 o hey len) 12:07 Amey runs into YP, tackling her. 12:07 hello it's me 12:07 "You made a horrible decision, helping the reb-" 12:07 "GAH" 12:07 (HI LORD LEN) 12:07 ((hi len 12:07 Hello my child 12:07 !Get her peri!! 12:07 (what's happening) 12:07 a rp ;3) 12:07 (RP 12:07 Yellow Pearl would struggle in the clutches of Amethyst, and kicked away at Peridot 12:08 the chat rp x3) 12:08 (I'm just gonna watch) 12:08 (what's even happening anymo) 12:08 ^) 12:08 Peridot frowned, "Thats what you get you clod!" 12:08 "Stay away from me!" 12:08 ((idk yellow pearl just randomly rebelled back to homeworld and poofed amethyst 12:08 "I'll shatter you myself!" 12:08 She swung the destabilzer at her, 12:08 ((all i got from it 12:08 Amey puts YP in front of the destabilizer. 12:08 bb just go to pm ;w;) 12:09 "Get that away from me!" 12:09 She hit her with the destabilizer, 12:09 "AHHH" 12:09 Yellow Pearl destabilized, and was poofed into a yellow gemstone 12:10 Amey breathes. 12:10 !Oh my god, thank you Peri.! 12:10 Come with me, she grabbed her by the hand, and started to run away 12:10 Amey follows. 12:12 After bubbling YP. 12:12 Peridot led her back to the ship, 12:13 Chrysoprase is cooling down in the ocean. 12:13 others never came for Ame, RIP 12:13 ((well they had no warp, no ship, no nothing to help 12:13 ((so.. 12:13 She started pushing some buttons, before the ship took off, 12:14 Amey smiles. 12:14 !Th a nk.! 12:15 "No problem," Peridot sighed, before setting the rotation to Earth 12:15 The ship could probably see a huge ass rainb storm 12:16 Alex is a huge corrupt dog, biting their legs. 12:17 Chrysoprase is still burning up the ocean, that of which is a black goopy mess. darkness manipulaion + hydrokinesis is a weird thing 12:17 They arrive on Earth, and Peridot nodded at her, "We're here," 12:17 "Hop on a pod," 12:18 Amey hugs Peridot, and gets on a pod. 12:18 Peridot launches it, but not without giving a wave at Ame 12:19 Then She turned the ship around, setting a route back to Homeworld, 12:19 She opened up the communicator with Chryso, 12:20 Chrysoprase opened up a barely visible communicato with bubbles coming out of her mouth 12:20 "Amethyst is coming bac- WAH!" She jumped back and fell down her chair, startled, 12:21 Chrysoprases face instantly lit up: "REALLY? THANK YOU!" The ocean around her is starting to get clear again. 12:22 Ameys pod landed. 12:22 Peridot 4 harem anime protag pls )) 12:22 Peridot nods, before closing the channel, 12:22 She zoomed back to Homeworld, hiding YP's bubbled gem as she went back to her Kindergarden post, 12:24 Chrysoprase turns off her communicator and zooms out of the water while the weather begins to clear up 12:24 Yellowtail will remember this day, for he... has seen it all. 07:56 rena did it reveal her gem tho ;w; 07:56 no 07:56 awh D: 07:56 it did hint at a theory thats confirmed now. 07:56 most likely 07:56 RENA-SLAVE 07:56 pm me the link pls 07:56 link it to me in pm ;w; 07:56 "pm the link" 07:56 *leaves* 07:58 It sucks that it's a neutral leaning towards bad though 07:58 Without spoilers, can you explain the main issue? 07:58 my main issue or the episodes issue 07:58 Your issue with the episode 07:59 Or whatever made the episode neutral/bad in your opinion 07:59 its not really an issue but, the drawings ceenti drew.... was bad, 07:59 it confirmed a theory, or seemed to have, about something in the rebellion and the war. 08:00 Can you PM the theory it may have confirmed to me? I honestly don't care if it's a spoiler 08:02 Bad meaning? 08:02 Like bad show-writing 08:02 no i mean 08:02 what the drawings implied 08:02 oh 08:02 Ohh 08:02 Foreshadowing? 08:03 I thought you meant it was bad like 08:03 TTG bad 08:03 ignore that 08:03 Zzrmax, you are wrong. 08:03 TTG has plot and character development. 08:03 n o 08:03 the episodes good 08:03 That's good 08:03 And enchi 08:03 No 08:03 just no 08:03 TTG is anti-good show 08:04 If you take every good series ever created and reversed it to where everything good was now bad 08:04 it would still be better than TTg 08:05 Wait, what? 08:05 How did Enchi message? 08:05 Not in the chat on my screen 08:05 Yet a message still showed up 08:06 I don't know how to feel about that episode D: 08:06 Can I also get a link please? 08:06 I figured i might as well cave 08:06 ok pmed you it ;w; 08:06 Thank you both! 08:07 they are both different channels tho lol 08:07 I'd have used rena's one, if not, because of the quality tbh 08:07 no offence 08:10 * Vivid Dreams huggle and roll into pm 08:10 * JinxBinx huggles and follows 08:12 ((aya.@jinx!!! 08:12 hey Jinx o/ 08:12 ((for.japkot.is.now.a.devoted.ayamaster!!! 08:13 yes 08:13 you made me interested 08:13 aya 08:13 Its an endless playground for me >:) 08:13 AYA;!!! 08:14 brb 08:16 wb rena ;w; 08:17 02 hours 43 mins 59 sec 08:19 Finished the episode 08:20 No spoilers but DAMNN 08:20 Was right 08:20 link me in pm Zzaar 08:20 pls 08:23 . 08:27 . 08:27 RIP 08:31 omfg 08:32 it all makes sense now... 08:37 . 08:39 you are now a chat controller 08:39 :^) 08:39 :^) 08:40 * Vivid Dreams :^) all day 08:40 bb pm ;w; 08:42 LOL 08:42 Roleplay Gems#comm-1927 I AM SOBBING 08:44 WTF 08:46 like why 08:52 dead chat 2016 07 27